Behind The Scenes: InuYasha and Kagome
by CoraDark
Summary: This is the funny and weird stuff that happens behind the scenes of Inu-Yasha. You won't believe the funny stuff that happens behind the set. You'll fall in love with all the characters all over again.
1. Prologue

_**Behind The Scenes**_

_**Inu-yasha and Kagome**_

_**Prologue**_

Inu-yasha has just been given a choice between Kagome and kikyou. But before he can choose Naraku asks Kagome out on a date. She agrees to go on the date. Naraku picks her up around seven pm. They were having a nice time until shessomaru shows up and takes Kagome hostage! Kagome was surprised beyond hell. Inu-Yasha, unlike Kagome, had been expecting this and followed her to the restaurant and spied on them both through the whole evening.

-WHAT WILL HAPPEN NOW?-


	2. Scene One

_**Behind The Scenes**_

_**Scene One**_

Naraku:

Not to worry I just want you to meet a friend of mine. Come on out.

(Shesshomaru comes out)

Like I said I'm not your enemy, I'm your worst nightmare. So just give in and die already.

(Lunges at Kagome)

Kagome:

AHH AHH

(Falls to the floor)

Inu-Yasha:

Kagome!

(Bursts through the window)

Shesshomaru you're working with Naraku. This is a new low for even you. Now let Kagome go.

Shesshomaru:

Now now Inu-Yasha you could never realize what's going on. You stupid half-breed, you're nothing but a waste of this girls time. She saves you from every enemy you meet; you don't deserve to even look at her.

(Kagome in his arms)

I used the girl as bait, so I could get you and Naraku in the same place.

Inu-Yasha:

Why?

(Pulls out Tetsusaiga)

Shesshomaru:

You are a stupid half-breed. So I could kill you both at the same time.

(Pulls out Tokijen)

Naraku:

I thought as much. That's why I have an ace up my sleeve.

(Opens coat)

Shesshomaru:

Rin!

Rin:

Lord Shesshomaru. Help me!

Shesshomaru:

Let her go.

(Runs toward Naraku with Tokijen)

Inu-Yasha:

Now you know how it feels. Plus Kagome doesn't save me. I'm the one who is saving her from you guys. You stupid dog.

(Runs toward Shesshomaru with Tetsusaiga)

Naraku:

Stop now or the girl gets it.

(Kohaku come out)

Shesshomaru:

Inu-Yasha stop. I don't want anything to happen to Rin.

Inu-Yasha:

Then give me Kagome and I will go.

(Moving toward Naraku)

Shesshomaru:

Fine, take her and get out.

(Drops Kagome)

Inu-Yasha:

You bastard. Why did you drop her?

(Pissed off)

Shesshomaru:

You said you knew how this felt so go, now! I think you would understand.

(Puts Tokijen back in Sheath)

Naraku:

I'll have to deal with you after I get rid of this kid. But first I'll get that wench!

(Flies toward Inu-Yasha)

Inu-Yasha:

I can't get Kagome caught up in this again. I have to find a place to keep her safe.

(Jumping out the window)

-Continued in the next BHTS-

Inu-Yasha:

Why do you keep getting yourself into these kinds of situations, Kagome?

Kagome:

Inu-Yasha…

Inu-Yasha:

No, no, don't say…

Kagome:

SIT BOY!

(Thud in background)

Inu-Yasha:

I hate you!

Kagome:

SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT BOY!

(Crater in the floor)

Do you hate me now?

Inu-Yasha:

No…

(Passes out)


	3. Scene Two

_**Behind The Scenes**_

_**Scene Two**_

Naraku V.S. Inu-Yasha

Naraku:

Scared him away. Ha now I get to kill the girl first.

Rin:

Lord Shesshomaru!

Shesshomaru:

Rin!

(runs toward Naraku and then stops all of the sudden)

(Wind Scar comes and hits Naraku)

Inu-Yasha:

Damn. I was hoping I could kill you both.

Shesshomaru:

You stupid half breed Rin was still in his arms.

Inu-Yasha:

Like I care. All that matters is that I kill both of you and keep Kagome safe.

(doesn't notice Naraku get up)

Naraku:

I took a little something as a souvenir from when I was gone.

(pulls out So'unga)

So'unga:

Give me her blood. I want her blood.

(glowing)

Rin:

Lord Shesshomaru please help m…

(Naraku kills rin)

Shesshomaru:

Damn you. Now I'll kill you…what the?

(Rin gets up as So'unga's zombie)

Inu-Yasha:

Not again. I'll kill her. Wind Scar.

(unleashes Wind Scar on Rin)

Shesshomaru:

You stupid half-breed. What the hell is wrong with you? She's just a little girl.

Inu-Yasha:

You saved her once, you can do it again.

(yelling at Shesshomaru while fighting Naraku)

Shesshomaru:

Fine after I'm done with him I'll kill Kagome. You don't care about her anyway.

(joins Inu-Yasha and Naraku)

Inu-Yasha:

(turning red)

If I didn't care about her then why am I fighting to save her life? And if you touch her I'll kill you you bastard.

(Naraku throws Inu-Yasha and Shesshomaru against the wall)

Naraku:

Now it's time for the other wench.

(Naraku leaves through the roof)

Inu-Yasha:

I can't believe he won.

(Inu-Yasha passes out)

Kagome:

(runs out from under a table)

Inu-Yasha, Inu-Yasha, wake up please.

(starts crying and kisses him)

I love you more than anything in the world. I just went on this date with Naraku to make you jealous. Please wake up Inu-Yasha.

Inu-Yasha:

(wakes up)

I feel the same way.

(kisses Kagome)

(Kagome slaps Inu-Yasha)

What was that for?

Kagome:

(wiping tears away)

That was for joking with me. You really had me worried.

(Inu-Yasha holds her close to him)

Inu-Yasha:

(whispers in Kagome's ear)

I'm sorry will you forgive me?

Kagome:

(turns to face Inu-Yasha)

Of course I will.

(Inu-Yasha kisses her)

Koga:

(shocked)

Kagome are you okay? What the hell are you doing here you mangy mutt? And what are you doing to Kagome?

(rushes over to Kagome)

(holds her in his arms)

Kagome are you okay? What has the little bastard done to you? I can kill him now, if you want.

Kagome:

Koga I'm fine. Put me down okay.

(Koga puts her down)

-Continued in the next BHTS-

Kagome:

(thinking)

Who to choose, who to choose? This is really difficult.

Inu-Yasha:

And you were talking about me.

Kagome:

Inu-Yasha…SIT BOY!

(thud in background)

Koga:

HA HA HA HA EAT DIRT BASTARD!


	4. Scene Three

_**Behind The Scenes**_

_**Scene Three**_

The Battle For Kagome

Koga:

Just say the word and he'll be dead.

(ready to kill Inu-Yasha)

Kagome:

Koga, Inu-Yasha only kissed me. That's all.

(Koga rushes over to Inu-Yasha and wraps his hand around his throat)

Koga:

You bastard you could have poisoned her, she could be dead by mow.

(Koga stops and sees Shesshomaru get up and take Rin's body off into the darkness)

Weird.

(building crumbles because of the whole Naraku put in the roof)

Kagome!

(Koga rushes Kagome out of the crumbling building)

Kagome:

Inu-Yasha!

(runs to the pile of rubble)

Koga:

Kagome, what are you doing? There is no need to worry about him. He's no use to our future together.

(Inu-Yasha jumps out of the rubble)

Inu-Yasha:

You and Kagome, don't make me laugh. She would never like someone like you.

Koga:

And you're better how?

Inu-Yasha:

(pulls out Tetsusaiga)

Wind Scar!

Koga:

(moves out of the way)

Come on I just wanted to know how you're better than me?

(dodged another Wind Scar)

I mean all I want to do is kill Naraku. You want to become the strongest demon ever. Now which one sounds better for Kagome's sake?

Kagome:

(runs in but didn't notice Inu-Yasha unleash another Wind Scar)

Would you two please qu…it.

(falls to the ground)

Inu-Yasha/Koga:

Kagome!

(both rush to her side)

Koga:

You idiot you knew she was running out there. Why the hell did you attack?

Inu-Yasha:

I didn't see her until I unleashed my Wind Scar. Plus you have jewel shards in your legs so why didn't you run in to save her?

Koga:

(looks at Kagome)

Let's stop fighting. It's what Kagome would have wanted.

Inu-Yasha:

(crying)

You mean what she will want, I'm going to bring her back no matter what.

-Continued in the next BHTS-

Inu-Yasha:

(crying)

Kagome please come back. I need you.

Kagome:

(comes back to life)

Inu-Yasha, Sit Boy!

Inu-Yasha:

(wiping tears away)

What was that for?

Kagome:

For this…

(falls dead on the ground, again)

Inu-Yasha:

(starts crying again)

Kagome!


	5. Scene Four

_**Behind The Scenes**_

_**Scene Four**_

I Need Kagome, More than I thought

Inu-Yasha:

(talking to himself)

I need to get Kagome to Kaede.

(on his way to Kaede's)

Koga:

(shows up beside him)

Where are you going with my girl?

Inu-Yasha:

(yells down from the trees)

Your girl? I'm taking Kagome to Kaede's to see if she can bring her back. If not I'm going to have to do something I really don't want to.

(stops at Kaede's house)

Kaede:

(walks out to meet them)

What brings you to my house today Inu-Yasha?

Inu-Yasha:

(holds out Kagome)

Can you bring her back? Please cause I don't want to go ask my…him.

(Inu-Yasha couldn't believe he almost said brother)

Kaede:

I see. Bring her in here.

(motions them in)

Set her down by the fireplace.

Inu-Yasha:

(sets her down)

Why do you do your work by the fire?

Koga:

(just bursts in)

You're so old fashioned. Who does curing or helping anyone by a fire?

Kaede:

(pushes him out the door)

You want her back or not? And who said you could come in to my house? I just invited Inu-Yasha in.

(closes the door and turns to Inu-Yasha)

How long has she been dead?

Inu-Yasha:

(trying to remember)

Um…about an hour. Why?

Kaede:

I don't know if I can bring her back. The latest time my magic might work is 45 minuets. You might have to get Shesshomaru to use his Tenseiga and bring her back.

(looks at him)

Come on it's not going to be that hard. I mean he is your own brother.

Inu-Yasha:

(jumps as Kaede says brother)

He is not my brother. He never has and never will. All he is is a stupid dog! Plus I just killed Rin, he wanted to kill Kagome cause I kill her.

Kaede:

(in shock)

Why did you kill that darling child?

Inu-Yasha:

Long story.

Kaede:

I'm here and I've got time.

Inu-Yasha:

But Kagome doesn't. I can't believe I'm going to say this but…I have no time to tell you…I have to catch up to…Shesshomaru.

(walks out the door, looks annoyed)

~The Thoughts Of Inu-Yasha On His Way To Find Shesshomaru~

Why am I going to all this trouble for her? All she did was yell at me and tell me to sit all the time. The only good she does for me is finding all the jewel shards and replacing Kikyo.

But then again Kikyo has been a little creepy lately. She is starting to scare me a bit too much. Quit thinking about Kikyo, this is about Kagome.

Like I said she does nothing for me, she's just a stupid bitch. I should be glad she's gone, but for some reason I feel a longing for her in my heart. This never happened in my life, even when I was with Kikyo.

I don't know what it is but it's telling me that I have to do anything to get Kagome back. Even if it means begging…Shesshomaru.

Oh my god, I know what it is. I've been trying to hide it but now I know. I…I…I love Kagome!

(arrives as Shesshomaru's house)

(rings the door bell)

(Shesshomaru answers the door and sees the disgusted look on his face)

-Continued in the next BHTS-

Shesshomaru:

What is with that face? It's so revolting.

(pukes at the sight of Inu-Yasha)

Inu-Yasha:

Shut it you damn dog!

(pulls out Tetsusaiga)

(Kaede walks in)

Kaede:

You know Inu-Yasha since I put those beads on you I could just stop this fight by saying…

Inu-Yasha:

No please…

(runs toward Kaede)

Kaede:

Sit you stupid dog!

(thud in background)

Shesshomaru:

(laughing)

You deserved that, half-breed.


	6. Scene Five

_**Behind The Scenes**_

_**Scene Five**_

This Is Going To Be Hell

Shesshomaru:

What the hell do you want?

(wondering why Inu-Yasha has this weird face on)

Inu-Yasha:

(shakes his head)

Um…well…

(sees Rin come to the door)

Oh, you brought Rin back already.

Shesshomaru:

Why the hell do you care? You're the one who killed her.

(shields Rin)

Rin:

But Lord Shesshomaru he saved me. If he hadn't stopped me I would have killed you for sure.

(you could see the tears well up inside her as she spoke of killing Shesshomaru)

Inu-Yasha:

She's right, but I still feel bad. But I was just wondering…

(stares as Shesshomaru)

Well…um…how should I put this?

(gets down on his knees)

Will you please use Tenseiga to bring Kagome back to life?

Shesshomaru:

(big smile on his face)

So…how did she die? I bet you killed her or was it that idiot Koga?

Inu-Yasha:

(tears stream down his cheeks)

Unfortunately I killed her with my Wind Scar.

Shesshomaru:

Yeah it's called irony! Looks like it's on my side today.

(pauses and changes his tone at the look on Inu-Yasha's face)

Okay I'll do it on one condition.

Inu-Yasha:

(wiping away tears)

Depends on what it is.

Shesshomaru:

What, you don't want your woman back?

(Koga jumps out of the bushes as he heard 'your woman')

Koga:

She's not his woman, she's mine.

(Shesshomaru gives him a dirty look)

Shesshomaru:

This is not the time for you to be fighting.

(Koga runs so he can go stay by Kagome's side)

Now as I was saying, do you want your woman back or not?

Inu-Yasha:

(getting angry now)

Yes I want her back.

Shesshomaru:

You just have to do three things for me. One, don't ever hurt, kill, or anything that goes along those lines to Rin. Two, stop trying to act nice, it sickens me. And three, when she wakes up tell her that you love her and kiss her.

Inu-Yasha:

(very agitated)

Fine.

(blushes from thinking about the third thing he had to do)

Do I have to do the third thing in front of everyone?

Shesshomaru:

(smiles)

Of coarse! Lets get going.

~Back at Kaede's Place~

Kaede:

(shocked when Shesshomaru walks in)

Wow, I never thought you could actually get Shesshomaru to help you.

Shesshomaru:

Stand back old woman. I need my room.

(waves Tenseiga over Kagome)

Kagome:

(Kagome's eyes open slowly)

Inu…Yasha?

Inu-Yasha:

(crying)

I'm here. Are you okay Kagome?

(hugs her)

(Kagome sits up)

Shesshomaru:

Ahem! Don't you want to say something?

Kagome:

What is he talking…

(Inu-Yasha kisses her)

(Kagome closes her eyes and enjoys the feel of Inu-Yasha's lips on hers and his hand around her waist)

Inu-Yasha:

(stops kissing for a moment)

I love you Kagome. I love you so much I'm even saying it when that stupid mutt Koga is here.

Kagome:

(jumps on Inu-Yasha crying)

I love you too Inu-Yasha.

(they sit there for a moment just holding each other and kissing)

Koga:

(pulls them apart)

Kagome what are you saying? You can't really love that half-breed.

-Continued in the next BHTS-

Koga:

(crying)

How could she do this to me? My one true love in love with that half-breed! I can't take it anymore! I'm going to destroy Inu-Yasha!

(opens the door to find Inu-Yasha standing there)

What the hell do you want?

(Inu-Yasha hits Koga on the head, knocking him out)

Inu-Yasha:

She's mine asshole!

(walks away happy)


	7. Future Warning

_**Behind The Scenes**_

_**FUTURE WARNING:**_

This is a warning to all of those that have a weak stomach. The next couple of chapters are kind of graphic. Graphic as in types of lady clothes, parts being ripped off, and some language that may not be suitable to some readers. If you don't care about any of that then just read on. If you do care about that stuff then I'm terribly sorry because you don't know what you'll be missing.


	8. Scene Six Pt1

_**Behind The Scenes**_

_**Scene Six**_

Love Like a flower Pedal (pt.1)

Kagome:

(pulls Koga's arms from around her)

Yes I'm in love with Inu-Yasha, I can't help it.

(Inu-Yasha come up beside her and takes a hold of her hand)

Koga:

(tears welling up in his eyes)

But I thought you didn't like him! He was always going on about Kikyo! It seems to me that he is in love with Kikyo instead of you. I think he's just using you to replace her.

Inu-Yasha:

That might have been the reason before but now I don't give a shit about Kikyo. All I care about is Kagome and wanting her to be happy. You can even ask Shesshomaru.

(Koga turns to Shesshomaru and gives him a dirty look)

Shesshomaru:

I don't want to get mixed up in this.

(gives Koga a dirty look back)

Inu-Yasha:

(getting pissed)

Damn you tell him!

Shesshomaru:

(getting pissed as well)

Why the hell would I want to help you?

(says to himself)

At least more than once a month.

Koga:

Screw him; just answer me this one question, Kagome.

(pauses for a long time before asking Kagome the question)

Kagome…are you happy with Inu-Yasha?

(Kagome walks up to him and takes his hands in hers)

Kagome:

(crying)

Yes I am and thank you Koga.

Inu-Yasha:

(comes up and puts his hands on Kagome's shoulders)

Thank you. Hey want to be the best man? At the wedding I mean.

Kagome:

(still has a hold of Koga's hands)

Yeah, please Koga, it'll be fun! I'd love to see you in a tux. And I want Kaede, Sango, and Kikyo to be my bride's maids, too! And then we need to make plans for the wedding in my time. Oh and Shesshomaru can be the ring bearer!

Shesshomaru:

What the…

Inu-Yasha:

Hell are you thinking? Shesshomaru…the ring bearer! HA HA HA HA! That's a riot!

Shesshomaru:

(annoyed with Inu-Yasha and says just to spite him)

Actually I think that is a great idea. And we can get Rin to be the flower girl.

Kagome:

That would be so cute! I'd love…

(Inu-Yasha picks her up)

Inu-Yasha what are you…

(Inu-Yasha jumps through the roof before she can finish the question)

Inu-Yasha where are you taking me?

Inu-Yasha:

(big smile on his face)

You'll see!

(Inu-Yasha stops at a beautiful view of the sun setting over the lake)

(Inu-Yasha puts Kagome down under an oak tree and sits down next to her)

Kagome:

Inu-Yasha this is so…

(Inu-Yasha kisses her)

Inu-Yasha:

(stops kissing her)

Shh! You've had your fun, now I get mine.

(pulls Kagome closer to him so she's sitting on his lap facing him and starts to kiss down the side of her neck)

I think we've done enough kissing for now. Time to go a little deeper.

(lies Kagome down in the grass)

Kagome:

(as Inu-Yasha is undoing her shirt)

Inu-Yasha…please let's wait until after the wedding. We can do it on our honeymoon.

Inu-Yasha:

(playing with her breasts)

I don't want to wait. How come we can't do it now?

Kagome:

(really bright red)

Inu-Yasha…please! If you wait I'll let you go crazy all night long!

(hoping he'll take the bribe)

Inu-Yasha:

(puts Kagome's shirt back together)

Okay! Are you mad at me for pushing so hard?

Kagome:

How could I ever be mad at you for that?

(pulls Inu-Yasha down beside her and cuddles up next to him resting her head on his chest)

Inu-Yasha:

I'm still sorry. I feel really bad…

(starts to stroke her hair)

It's just whenever a relationship with me gets this far I just go crazy.

~Wedding Day~

Kagome:

(putting her dress on)

Sango, I'm so nervous! I mean what do you think my mom will say? You know what…I don't care what she's going to say. I'm going to marry Inu-Yasha whether she likes it or not.

(puts on her veil as the music starts)

Sango:

(says to Kagome before going down the aisle)

Good Luck! And don't be nervous, after this you'll have the time of your life with Inu-Yasha.

(walks down the aisle escorted by Miroku)

Kagome:

Well here we go.

(walks down the aisle to 'Here Comes The Bride')

Inu-Yasha:

(talking to himself)

Wow! That dress really shows off her curves…I can't wait to get a hold of them later.

(Kagome walks up beside him and they both turn toward the priest)

(after the 'I do's' they didn't remember a thing except they were now the happiest people on earth)

~At Kagome's House~

Kagome:

Mom I'm home! I've got something very important to tell you!

Ms. Higurashi:

I'm in the kitchen!

Kagome:

Come on Inu-Yasha!

(drags Inu-Yasha in)

Inu-Yasha:

Are you sure you want to tell her now?

Kagome:

Of course! She'll find out sooner or later that we're married. And if I'm not the one who tells her that I'm in big…

(turns around and sees her mom holding a present)

Ms. Higurashi:

I knew this would come some day. Just the way you too looked at each other. Congratulations you two!

(hands Kagome the present and a card falls to the floor)

(Kagome picks it up and opens it)

Kagome:

(reading the card)

To Kagome and Inu-Yasha:

I knew this day would come

But never this soon

Never the less I'm happy for you two.

Oh and Inu-Yasha you better make Kagome happy.

(puts the card back into the envelope)

(gives the card to Inu-Yasha and opens the box)

Inu-Yasha:

(staring inside the box)

There's nothing but a piece of paper inside.

(picks up the paper and a key falls out and stabs him in the foot but no reaction from him)

Kagome read this.

(hands the paper to Kagome)

Kagome:

You really need to learn how to read.

(takes it from Inu-Yasha)

Anyway it says:

Dear Kagome,

I knew you would never save up enough money for a honeymoon of your choice so I used my money to buy you a hotel sweet at the hot springs! Use the time you two have together well. I love you so much! Have a good time.

(puts the second card in the envelope and sets it on the table)

(hugs her mom)

Thank you so much! I've wanted a honeymoon there far as long as I can remember.

Ms. Higurashi:

(pries Kagome off of her)

You're welcome, but you must go now or your room might…

(Inu-Yasha grabs Kagome and her stuff and heads out to the hot springs before she could finish)

Don't go to hard on her Inu-Yasha!

(she yells after them)

~At The Hot Springs~

Inu-Yasha:

(sets Kagome down outside)

Come on Kagome!

Kagome:

Hold on, plus we're not going to do it all day! We're here to have some actual fun too.

(gives the key to the clerk)

Clerk:

Thank you Mrs. Higurashi, we'll have our bell boy bring your stuff up to your room.

(hands Kagome the room key)

Kagome:

Thank you so much.

(puts the key in her pocket)

Come on Inu-Yasha we should take an open air bath before we go to dinner!

Inu-Yasha:

(follows Kagome to the bath)

But that's not what I wanted to do this weekend! I just want…

(Kagome pulls back the curtains to the bath and Inu-Yasha shuts up happy)

Kagome:

(really red)

You were right. We don't need a bath…

(but before Kagome could turn around Inu-Yasha grabbed her and pushed her into the changing room)

(They both noticed that there was no boys or girls side, it was all one and there was no one else around)

Inu-Yasha:

(smiling)

No, you're right. We do need a bath before dinner!

(he yelled across from his changing room)

If it made you feel better I won't look. Well when you get in I won't. Come on Kagome, I just want some time together with you as a husband not a dog demon, as a person for once.

(gets into the bath)

Kagome:

(comes out)

Okay but don't look while I get in.

(Inu-Yasha turns around and Kagome gets in)

Okay you can turn around.

Inu-Yasha:

Hey Kagome if this was supposed to be an 'open air bath' then why is there no soap?

Kagome:

(really really red)

Inu-Yasha…

(points and Inu-Yasha turns around)

Inu-Yasha:

(really really red)

Oh…I see…

(Inu-Yasha just sits there and stares at the row of stools and mirrors lined up against the wall)

Kagome:

(puts her hands on Inu-Yasha's shoulders and presses up against his back)

Inu-Yasha…will you let me wash your back?

(Inu-Yasha turns around and sees Kagome's really red but serious about the offer)

Inu-Yasha:

(smiles and pulls her closer to him)

I'd love you to.

(Inu-Yasha gets up out of the bath and sits on the stool facing the mirror)

(Kagome gets up after he sits down and gets a rag and soap and starts to wash his back)

Kagome:

Inu-Yasha?

Inu-Yasha:

Yes.

Kagome:

Where did you get this scar from?

Inu-Yasha:

(nervous)

Oh, that's nothing.

Kagome:

(lovingly)

Inu-Yasha…we're married now.

Inu-Yasha:

But you're not my mate yet!

Kagome:

(yelling)

What's the difference?

Inu-Yasha:

(yelling as well)

You have to do one thing first.

Kagome:

(looks into the mirror and sees Inu-Yasha really mad)

Oh…I'm sorry Inu-Yasha…I didn't mean…

Inu-Yasha:

Next time think before you yell at me!

(gets up and goes into the changing room, puts on his clothes and storms out of the room)

Kagome:

(puts her clothes on and chases after him)

Inu-Yasha!

(runs outside and finds Inu-Yasha sitting in a tree)

Inu-Yasha please come down. I told you I was sorry.

(climbs up the tree and sits beside him)

Inu-Yasha:

Why are you sitting in a tree?

Kagome:

I just came up here to sit with the person I love. I'm sorry I just wanted to know where that scar was fro. Sorry if I was prying.

Inu-Yasha:

Just don't yell at me next time…I love you Kagome.

(kisses Kagome)

(picks her up and jumps out of the tree and carries her to dinner)

Kagome:

Inu-Yasha put me down.

(Inu-Yasha puts her down and she walks into the lobby and sees their dinner set out for them, candles lit all around, and rose pedals scattered all over the lobby floor)

Inu-Yasha:

(wraps his hands around Kagome's waist)

Now if only they could do this to our room!

(Kagome looks up at him and Inu-Yasha ignores the look and kisses her)

Clerk:

(walks up to them)

Your dinner as requested.

Kagome:

Wait a minute did my mom set this up?

Clerk:

I don't know but the person who did told me to give you this before you two started dinner.

(hands Kagome a letter)

Kagome:

(reading the letter)

To the newly weds!

I knew mom would never do something like this so I went ahead and did it! Here's my present to you! Hope you'll use it! HA HA HA HA!

Love, Souta

What could he mean by that? I guess we'll…

(Kagome stopped as she opened the box)

-Continued in pt. 2-


End file.
